


Oblivious

by GhostQueen30



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Dates, Awkwardness, Bromance, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content, Shyness, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostQueen30/pseuds/GhostQueen30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico likes Percy.<br/>Percy likes Nico.<br/>But neither of them know, so Jason has to convince Percy to ask Nico out, after that, It's all up to them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Piece By Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my very first fic so please leave notes on anything. Also this is my otp so it should be easy, enjoy the first chapter!!

After the war with Gaea ended, Annabeth confessed to Percy that ever since he controlled the poison back in Tartarus, she had been scared of him, he just wasn't the same, which Percy did not understand, because he _was_ still the same, he had done that to _save_ them!! Annabeth tried to make it work...but she juts couldn't, so she decided to break up with Percy. He was devastated, Annabeth said they could continue being friends, but Percy couldn't believe that his best friend/girlfriend since he was 12, didn't trust him, so he was in a big mix of sadness and anger. When Nico heard the news that the golden couple had broken up, he wanted to shout and dance, then go to the Underworld and celebrate with, like, champagne or something, but he had to be the considerate friend and console Percy (Because Jason had insisted this was the perfect opportunity for them to get closer). 

Nico walked to the Poseidon cabin, Jason had insisted he stayed for a while after the war ended, which Nico did  _not_ want, but he had agreed after Jason begged him for 3 hours straight on the way back, because yes, Nico had helped in the battle, so he had to go back to camp on the ship. He was angry that he had to stay, but now he thanked Jason, but internally. When he finally got to Cabin 3 he hesitated, was it too soon? Maybe he should go, but as he was turning around to go back to his cabin, he heard soft sobbing. He stopped on his tracks and listened. It was coming from inside the cabin, Nico's heart shattered into a million pieces, Percy was crying, his Percy was crying because of that bitch! Nico couldn't decide whether to go in and console Percy or go strangle Annabeth. He decided on the first, because he might regret killing later. So he turned around again and knocked on the Poseidon cabin. There was no answer, but the crying got quieter, so he decided to go in. He slowly opened the door and found it was dark inside except the light coming from the windows, and curled up in a corner of the bed, wrapped around a blue blanket, was Percy Jackson.  **  
**

Nico's heart remade itself, and then broke into a million pieces again. He entered completely and closed the door behind him. He aproached the older demigod slowly, and when he got next to him he could see he probably had been in the same position for hours, he had his face buried into his knees, which were folded to his chest, and he was clutching the blanket as if it were his life line. Nico could still hear him crying. "Percy?" Nico whispered, and slowly Percy looked up at him, his heart broke yet again when he saw his eyes red. Annabeth was going to pay no matter what, but he'd deal with that later, because even if he would never get a chance with Percy, he was still going to do whatever...and he means _whatever,_ to make Percy happy. 

They just stared at each other for about 5 seconds until Percy raised his arms, it took Nico 3 seconds to process what was happening, Percy wanted a hug. Nico's heart did backflips and his gut twisted, slowly he reached down and took Percy into an embrace. Percy started crying into Nico's right shoulder and the younger boy had to resist the urge to go  and throttle Annabeth. He sat down next to Percy without breaking their hug and started caressing his back. He knew this was very unusual of him, to have so much contact, speacially with Percy, but he knew Percy had never been so miserable, and that was about the only thing Nico hated more than people. So Nico let Percy sob on his shoulder, he was fisting Nico's shirt on the back and he had his face buried into the crook of Nico's neck, and Percy reminded him of a little kid, and he had the urge to protect him. After about 5 minutes, Percy started to calm down and wasn't crying anymore, so Nico broke their embrace and put his hands on Percy's shoulders. He looked at the older demigod straight in the eyes and said "Percy, I know you really loved her...but you can't live like this, there's so many other people who love and need you, your mom, Tyson, Paul, all your friends" _ME!_ Nico wanted to shout, but he just took in a shaky breath and said "And they're all gonna need you to stay strong for them, I mean, what will the camp do without their golden boy?" Nico knew he was behaving oddly sweet, but he really was, he was just bitter because he was alone, but now that Annabeth broke up with Percy, he felt the weight of the world fall off his shoulders.

Percy chuckled bitterly and said "Why would they need me? I probably scare them, I'm just a freak that controls poison!" Nico was shocked "Okay, first of all, they need you because they love you, and you don't scare anyone, what you did was pretty amazing...and who the hell told you that you're just a freak that controls poison!?" Nico demaded. Percy looked to the floor and mumbled "Annabeth" Nico's eyes widened and he immediately stood up, but percy grabbed his wrist and pushed him back down "How did it happen?" Nico snapped, because he didn't care what happened, he was seriously going to kill Annabeth "When she broke up with me I got mad, I told her I was still the same, and she told me that I wasn't, and that some things just aren't meant to be controlled, and I got even madder so I told her to shut up, the only thing she could do was think, at least I _had_ powers, so she shouted that I was just some freak who controlled poison, then I ran here" Nico pursed his lips and closed his eyes "Where is she?" Nico asked "Nico don't-" " _Where...is...she?"_ Nico repeated with a clenched jaw, Percy let go of Nico's wrist and said "I'm not gonna tell you, you can go kill her later" Nico was furious, how  _dare_ she call Percy a  _poison freak!?_ But he had to calm himself, so he breathed in and out, Percy was right, he could go kill Annabeth later "So what do you want me to do now?" Nico asked. Percy bit his bottom lip  "We could stay here and eat ice cream or something?" Percy suggested, and Nico actually laughed "Are you going to be like in those chick flicks that they eat ice cream when depressed?" Nico teased, Percy gave a small smile, which made Nico's heart flutter "Maybe I am" Percy replied, Nico chuckled and said "I'll go get the ice cream" "Blue" Percy shouted before Nico closed the door, Nico sent him a look, rolled his eyes and and left the Poseidon cabin.

Nico was on his way to the kitchen when he bumped into Annabeth "Nico, thank Gods I found you, Jason said you were with Percy, I was headed there right now, is he in his cabin?" Did this girl really have the nerve!!? Nico's eyes gleamed with fury, he clenched his jaw and balled his fists, if he didn't control himself he might tackle her and beat her to death right then and there "Annabeth" Her name sounded bitter in his mouth "Percy doesn't want to talk to you, how _dare_ you call him that, he loved you and you just insult him? He did that to save the both of you, you ungrateful prick! Do you know how miserable he is right now!?" Nico couldn't help himself, he had been holding it all in. By then Annabeth's eyes were watery "I-I know Nico, I wasn't thinking when I said that, I want to apolog-" She was on the verge of tears, but Nico was still mad "Don't even bother, he wouldn't take you back if you begged on your knees...It's better if you just got lost Annabeth" Nico said firmly, Annabeth covered her mouth with her right hand and burst out into tears, then left running, hiding her face on her hands. Nico's breath was fast and his heart was pounding in his ears. He closed his eyes and breathed in, then breathed out and continued his way to the kitchen to get blue icecream.

When he came back Percy was putting a movie on his dvd, because yes, he had a tv in his cabin. Nico dropped the 10 icecream containers (The biggest he could find of "Blueberry swirl") on the bed and then he sat on the bed "What are we watching?" Nico asked, Percy turned to look at him and smiled. He looked much better, it seemed he had washed his face, and his eyes weren't red anymore, he looked as gorgeous as ever, and Nico's heart did a gymnastic routine inside his chest. "Hey, you're back! And wer'e watching my new favorite movie" Percy said grabbing the remote and flopping down on the bed besides Nico "Frozen" Percy finished with a smirk, Nico had a really bad feeling they were going to watch this a lot.

The movie turned out pretty funny, Nico even laughed at some parts, then he would frown, he wasn't supposed to be cheerful. And Percy seemed to notice his repetitive phase, so next time Nico laughed Percy said "You should'nt frown afterwards, you look much better happy" Which made Nico blush and Percy grin. Eight icecream containers and 3 movies (All Disney) later, the two boys were sitting next to each other on Percy's bed, with their legs crossed, and as Percy was opening the ninth container, and they were in the middle of watching The Beauty and the Beast (Percy looooooves Disney movies) Nico remembered something. For some reason he remembered what he had told Annabeth, so he said "Um...Percy?" "Yeah?" Replied the older demigod taking in a spoon full of icecream into his mouth. Nico had to focus on not watching Percy's lips as he took in the spoon and then took it out, then licked his lips, those perfect,  big-FOCUS!! "Uh...if Annabeth wanted to get back with you...would you?" Nico asked cautiously, Percy visually tensed and put his spoon down "Why are you asking?" Percy said looking at the icecream "No reason I guess...but...uh, if she came here and apologized...would you...get back with her?" Nico feared the answer, but he just needed a reminder that he had no chance before he got his hopes up. "Um...I don't know Nico...I don't think so...I'm not ready to have my heart broken again" Percy finally said. Nico's heart started beating at the speed of light...So he _didn't_ want to get back with Annabeth? Oh Gods...he was scared to get his heart broken again...Nico had to resist the giant urge to grab Percy's face and kiss him until he couldn't breathe. Nico breathed in and out and continued watching the movie.

When the movie ended they didn't have anymore icecream, but the two boys didn't mind getting up for more, they were really full "That was the most unrealistic movie ever made" Nico commented as Percy got up to change the movie as the credits rolled by "I think there are more unrealistic movies in the world Nico, talking fish? Ice powers? Flying carpets?" Percy said with a small chuckle. Nico shook his head "Not in that sense, It's unrealistic because the pretty ones never fall for the beast, they always fall for the impressive ones" Nico said as he brought his legs to his chest. Why did that sound so familiar? Oh right. It was his life. Percy turned around and said "Why do you say that Nico?" Then sat down next to him, he had already put in another movie "Nothing Percy forget it" Nico said, Percy stared at him, but Nico looked at the floor, and Percy finally gave up, and with a sight he sat comfortably and put play, and they started watching Toy Story. Halfway through the movie Nico lost interest and his mind wandered off. Percy didn't want Annabeth because he didn't want to be heart-broken again...Nico had been doing everything in his power to protect Percy since he met him, without Percy knowing...and then this bitch just comes and shatters the glass...well, Nico didn't care if he had to glue piece by piece, but he was going to fix Percy's heart, and maybe (Not) he might as well keep it safe...piece by piece...and with that Nico drifted off to sleep.


	2. Are You Singing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you for all of those who left kudos, also, if you guy want me to continue tell me in the comments, because I don't even know if people are reading this so please tell me. Thanks!

Oh Gods, what if they killed each other? No, Percy was too sad, so what happened? Jason was going out of his mind trying to think of the reason why he found Annabeth crying on the forest, and when he asked her what was wrong she kept mumbling something about Nico, Percy, and poison.

Jason looked all over camp for Nico but people said they saw him enter the Poseidon cabin yesterday in the afternoon, and he never came out again. Jason was tempted to go to Cabin 3, but if Nico wasn't there...he wanted to give Percy some space to handle the breakup. He had convinced Nico on going to talk to Percy, but he wasn't sure if he really did go, people said they saw him walk in, but maybe he shadow traveled out...but he finally decided to go to Cabin 3.

So Jason made his way to the Poseidon cabin...and knocked. There was no answer, so he knocked again. And again there was no answer, and Jason was worried, so he slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

When he entered he gasped. Then his mouth slowly formed a smirk. There were movies scattered all over the floor, about 10 giant, empty ice cream containers, two spoons on the floor...but that wasn't the main view. No. Jason was surprised at the sight of both boys he was looking for together in Percy's bed. Percy had his arms hugging Nico's waist, and had his face buried in Nico's hair, and Nico had his face buried in the crook of Percy's neck, was clutching the older boy's shirt in his hands, and their legs were tangled together.

It seemed Jason had no reason _at all_ to be worried. But he closed the door and cleared his throat loudly. Slowly Nico opened his eyes, and when he saw the position they were in his eyes widened and then he screamed, which made Percy scream, and then they both fell to the floor in a mess of covers.

When Nico and Percy finally managed to untangle themselves from the covers, both boys stood up "Looks like you two had _fun_ yesterday" Jason said with a smirk. Nico blushed so deep, his face resembled a tomato, and Percy squirmed awkwardly "Shut up Grace" Nico spit out, trying to sound irritated, but his face betrayed him, as it still was a tomato. "Um...It's not what you think man" Percy said awkwardly, Jason chuckled "I'm not thinking anything, I just see what I see"

Nico scowled and said "I'm out" But before he could go Percy grabbed his arm and said "Wait!!" Nico froze and his eyes widened, his breathing became fast as he slowly turned around "What?" Nico asked, Percy blushed and said "Um...uh...never mind" Then he let go of Nico's arm and looked at the floor.

Nico stared at him with his eyebrows furrowed for about 5 seconds, but finally decided to go.

When the door was closed and it was only Jason and Percy, then blonde said "What was _that_ all about?" The son of Poseidon slowly looked up at him and bit him bottom lip "I wanted to hang out with him today, I had fun. But I guess he was mad" Jason was shocked "Man, he's not mad at _you._ He's mad at _me._ I'll go talk to him" Offered the taller demigod "No! Um...you don't have to" Percy replied, Jason raised one eyebrow at him and then shrugged.

Nico was stomping to his cabin "Grace...how dare he think like that?" He mumbled while opening his cabin door. He entered and flopped down on his bed. He replayed the events of yesterday night over and over in his head. He had a good time, he wanted to do that again, specially with Percy, but the boy had seemed uncomfortable so he decided it was better if he just gave him some time.

Later that night Jason had convinced the son of Hades to go to the camp fire. Nico didn't see the point of it but he just went so Jason wouldn't beg him for 3 hours straight. Nico sat in the back alone, Jason was waving at him from the front to sit next to Piper, but Nico decided to stay in the back. He spotted Annabeth in the place Percy and her always sit, she was looking around, and when she saw Nico she immediately looked away. People were still finding seats, and everyone was talking. Nico was bored out of his mind.

That's when he saw him.

Percy was at the bottom, near the fire looking around for someone. _Annabeth._ Nico thought, of course. Nico looked over at the daughter of Athena, she was starting to stand up and was looking at Percy's direction. Then she glanced over at Nico and he sent her a 'If you dare go over there I will poison you' look and she immediately sat back down. Then Percy spotted the son of Hades and immediately smiled.

Percy made his way to Nico, and with every step that Percy came closer, the younger demigod's heart beat faster, Percy was actually coming towards him. Unless there was someone behind him. Nico looked back to make sure, but there was no one there, Percy was really walking to Nico. When the older demigod got there he sat down next to Nico and said "Hey Nico. I've been looking for you" "Really?" Nico asked puzzled "Yeah, why are you here all alone?" Percy asked, he really looked much better, like he didn't even remember Annabeth, Nico was glad he was happy again "I like being alone" The son of Hades replied with a shrug "Oh" Percy said "Well...do you wanna be alone together?" He added. The younger demigod looked at him with an eyebrow raised, Percy continued "We could stay young forever" Nico chuckled "Are you singing a Fallout boy song?" Percy laughed "Yes" He replied. Nico smiled and rolled his eyes, then Percy threw and arm over his shoulders and said "Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs" Nico laughed and said "Fine Percy. Just stop singing already" Percy smiled and held the smaller boy tighter. And Nico could swear, that out of the corner of his eye, he saw Annabeth leave the camp fire.


	3. Are You Really That Blind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG you guys! Thank you so much for all the positive feed back I've been getting, I love you all so much!! I see lots of people are enjoying this so I'm gonna try to do the chapters fast. Thank you to Megan Weipers for your suggestion to make Beth friends with Pernico, I love it when you guys leave suggestions...so please do! Lol, juts kidding, only if you want!! Hope you all enjoy this chapter ♥

Nico decided to stay one more week, after that he was going to go back to the Underworld to help his dad. Jason told him that if he left he might not get time to socialize with Percy, but that was exactly why he wanted to leave, so he wouldn't get too attached with him and he wouldn't have to suffer even more once he left for real.

But the problem was that, that past week Nico and Percy had spent _every single second_ together. The first day, Percy knocked on Nico's door early in the morning, and he asked him if he wanted to do something together. They sparred, went to the beach, played some Monopoly...then at night they went to Percy's cabin and ate blue ice cream while watching a Disney movie. And everyday Nico would wake up tangled with Percy on his bed. After that they would spend the whole day together again, wether it was listening music, going to the beach, sparring, walking on the woods, talking, watching movies, one time they even went to McDonalds (Nico shadow traveled them there) Then at night they did their Blue-Icecream-And-Disney-Movies routine. On Wednesday Percy walked over to the Hades table and just sat down.

Just like that.

Mr.D gave them a nasty stare but otherwise ignored them, the first day people stared at them and whispered, but soon everyone became used to them together. No matter when or where, it was always Nico and Percy, Percy and Nico. If it wasn't because Nico threatened to murder Percy, the older boy would have gone to the bathroom with him. That's how bad things were. Nico hadn't told Percy that he was leaving on Monday morning, and on Sunday night when they were watching Frozen (Again) While eating blue icecream, Nico asked the son of Poseidon "Hey...lemme ask you a question...are you only spending time with me so you can forget about Annabeth?" Percy chocked on his blue icecream. When the older demigod stopped coughing he looked shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL NICO!?"

The scream stratled Nico "You think I'm  _using_ you!?" Nico suddenly felt bad "I don't know...It's just that you never payed any attention to me, and suddenly Annabeth breaks up with you, and you're all over me...I don't know what to think..." Percy stared at him shocked and hurt "I talked to Jason, and he said I was crazy, that you really did like spending time with me...but..." The younger boy looked up at Percy and he had his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth hanging open, then his expression softened when he saw the hurt on Nico's face "Oh Gods Nico...you could have told me...And what Jason told you is not true...I don't like spending time with you...I  _love_ spending time with you" Nico was so surprised he almost fell off the bed "Really?" Nico asked amazed "Really" Percy reassured.

When morning came, Nico woke up and found Percy scrambled on top of him, drooling on his shirt "Gods" Nico whispered and slowly took Percy off him, he looked down at his shirt and smiled...then his smile faded. _Gods...it's **drool**  Nico...why are you smiling!?_ No matter how much he tried not to...he was just in love with Perseus Fucking Jackson...Nico ran a hand through his messy black curls and sighted. He took one last good look at Percy, then bent down to grab his Bombers Jacket. As he was putting it on, he heard someone mumble "Nico?" The son of Hades froze, his heart beating a million miles per second. He slowly turned around and Percy was lying in bed, rubbing his eyes, and looking at Nico confused "Hey" Nico whispered "Where are you going?" Percy asked sitting up, Nico sighted and told Percy "To the Underworld...to reality" And the last thing he saw before he morphed into shadows...was the look of dread on Percy's face.

Nico was absentmindedly walking around the garden of his Dad's palace. He knew what he had done to Percy was despicable...on this very moment, Percy probably hated Nico...and that's just the way he wanted it...he didn't want him to suffer while Nico was down here.  As he walked around, wherever he stepped, the grass or flowers died, everything died around him...that's why he had to stay away from the people he loved most.'

Suddenly he heard a door slam, and when he turned around he was face to face with Jason, who grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up "WHAT THE FUCK NICO!?" He shouted with a murderous gleam in his eyes "Grace...what do you _mean_? Put me down!" Nico demanded "Shut up! You know what I mean!" Jason shouted back throwing him to the ground "Percy came running to me today in tears, I had never seen him so desperate, when I asked what happened he mumbled that you had just left and you thought he was just using you...Nico what the HELL!?" Nico wanted to stand up, he wanted to smack Jason and tell him that it was because he didn't want to get hurt, then shove him into Tartarus...but the only thing he could do was look up at him in shock.

Percy was crying...over... _him?_ "That's impossible" Nico whispered, Jason laughed and said "Nico...he was  _devastated_ , he looked even worse that when Annabeth broke up with him!!" The son of Hades sat there in awe staring at Jason "That...that...it isn't..." Nico was flabbergasted. Jason pulled him up by the collar of his shirt "You are going to go back, and you're gonna apologize, and you're gonna stay, DO YOU UNDERSTAND DI ANGELO!?" It was incredibly strange that Nico was scared, but the look on Jason's face told him he was serious, the younger boy swallowed and nodded, then he grabbed Jason's arm and shadow traveled back to camp. They ended up in the Zeus cabin, Jason opened the door and Nico walked out nervously. 

He walked to the Poseidon cabin. Percy probably hated him right now, which was okay, it would just make things easier. He knocked on cabin 3, and when Percy opened, he had a look on his face like someone had told him blue wasn't a color anymore, but when he saw Nico, it immediately changed to the happiest expression Nico had ever seen, then Percy tackled Nico to the ground with a hug. It squeezed all the air out of Nico's lungs. Percy buried his face into the crook of Nico's neck and started crying and trembling "You bitch...don't you ever dare do that again" Percy whispered into Nico's ear, and that sent a shiver down his spine, Nico sat up and dragged Percy with him, who was still hugging his neck and crying on his shoulder "Shhh, it's okay, I'm here, come on, let's go inside" Then Nico helped Percy stand up and they both walked into the Poseidon cabin. _  
_

Once they were inside, Nico breathed in the smell of sea water, the smell of Percy. This is what he had missed so much, he didn't want to admit it, but he was gone for less than an hour, and he was already feeling homesick. "Nico...why did you leave?" The older demigod asked, his voice breaking and tears rolling down his cheeks, the sight broke his heart, and now Nico was mad at himself "Because I'm stupid" Nico replied, and Percy hugged him really tight "Nico, please don't leave...just please, I'll do whatever" And before Nico could answer, the door of cabin 3 slammed open and Annabeth walked in. When she saw them hugging, she let out a sight of relief "Oh Gods, Nico I'm so glad you came back, I thought I was going to have to paint the whole cabin blue so Percy could stop crying!" Nico was shocked "Annabeth, what are you talking about?"

Annabeth laughed and sat down on the bed, Nico stopped hugging Percy so he could sit on the bed too, but Percy didn't let go of him, he had his arms tightly wrapped around his neck, and his face buried in the crook of the son of Hades's neck. Nico sighted and said "Percy, get off me" But the older demigod just shook his  head from side to side, so Nico rolled his eyes and dragged Percy with him to the bed "See? This is exactly what I was talking about" Annabeth pointed out "When Jason told me you had left, I almost had a heart attack, I thought Percy would die!" Annabeth concluded "I still don't get why you would say that" Nico replied confused, Annabeth sighted as if she were the teacher teaching a lesson and a kid didn't get it.

"Nico are you really that blind? Look at him. He's hanging on to your neck as if you were his life line, which most people believe is true" Annabeth said raising an eyebrow. Nico stared at Annabeth like she had just grown a third eye. Annabeth sighted in exasperation "Nico, everyone at camp is seeing it, Percy would not separate from you for a single second this past week, even New Rome knows because everytime Hazel Iris Messages you, you're always with Percy, we all thought you knew!" Nico let that information sink in "So your saying Percy can't live without me?" Nico asked, Annabeth threw her hands up in the air and shouted "Finally!" Then she smiled at Percy and Nico and said "If you really don't want Percy to go insane, I wouldn't leave again if I were you" And with that she left.

Nico sat there shocked at all that had just happened...Percy  _needed_ him. And when he looked down and saw Percy asleep on his arms, he promised himself he wasn't gonna leave...not if the own Lord of the sky dragged his ass out...no, he was gonna stay here with Percy.


	4. Even If Nico Didn't Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's your next chapter...So many people are loving this and I couldn't be happier. I didn't expect my first fanfic to get this much attention, so thank you everyone!! Even to those who don't have an account but still read this and love it (Yes you, you know who I'm talking about) A million thanks!! I love you all and I hope you like this chapter...the next one will be one to enjoy :D

When Percy woke up, he was in the arms of Nico, and the younger demigod had his chin on Percy's hair, hu, that's new...It's usually the other way around.

The older demigod smiled. When he had woken up, and Nico had told him he was going back to the Underworld, he felt the world crashing down on him (He talks from personal experience, and it is awful) Then, Nico shadow traveled out and Percy panicked. Ever since his breakup with Annabeth, Nico had been there for him, and Percy had grown really fond of him. He just couldn't imagine a world without Nico anymore, and when he saw Nico return, he felt like he'd never been happier before.

He had launched himself at Nico and started crying on his shoulder, after that, he remembers going inside, and also a vague memory of Annabeth coming in and talking, but he didn't-he _couldn't_ hear, his brain was too clogged up, and the only word it seemed to know was Nico, Nico, Nico, Nico "Nico" Percy whispered.

Slowly, Nico opened his eyes and looked down at Percy, the son of Poseidon smiled and broke his embrace with Nico so he could stretch. The younger demigod yawned and rubbed his eyes "Hey Perce" He mumbled before turning sideways and closing his eyes again "Nico, no, _come on_ , let's do something" Percy whined while grabbing Nico's wrist and pulled him up so he was sitting "Don't touch me" Nico said while yawning "Hey, what happened? I always touch you" Percy said with a pout "And don't make that face...it makes you look stupid" Actually that face made him look adorable...in fact too adorable...but that was the problem.

Percy rolled his eyes and said "Yeah, but you love it" Nico's heart skipped a beat, how ironic was it that it was actually true? Now it was Nico's turn to roll his eyes. And finally after a lot of whining Nico got up. Nico and he spent all day together (Obviously) And Percy noticed, that for some strange reason, he had never been happier.

 

Nico had already spent 2 months at Camp Half-blood. He hadn't tried tp leave again, he was actually starting to feel like he belonged. He never slept in his cabin anymore, always in the Poseidon cabin. They would wake up tangled with each other, spend all day together, then at night eat blue ice cream and watch Disney movies, Nico could literally starr in "Frozen The Musical" because of how many times he's watched that. Then again, it was Percy's favorite movie.

They never ran out of things to do. Sometimes Annabeth would even hang out with them for a while. She wasn't sad anymore or anything, she actually liked their "Bromance" As she once had said. But sometimes she felt like a third wheel, Nico and Percy would forget about the world and live in their own little bubble, but Annabeth just smiled and turned the boys to another direction as they kept talking so they wouldn't fall to their deaths.

Percy turned much happier than he was, and Nico improved tremendously. His color was back, the dark bags under his eyes were slightly visible now, he wasn't as skinny, and he had actually developed muscles, Nico was always strong, but he was lean rather than muscular. And Percy would catch his breath hitching every time Nico would bend his arms. He was so confused, every time he was with the son of Hades, he would look at Nico in the eyes and get lost in a sea beautiful brown irises, or when Nico would bend to pick something up and the hem of his shirt would ride up a little to show olive skin, Percy would hyperventilate, and several times, he would catch himself staring at Nico's lips as he talked, or ate, or simply slept.

One day, Nico was taking a shower, and Percy couldn't take it anymore, so he ran to the Zeus cabin. Jason was staying for a week or so.

He knocked on Cabin 1 and waited for response. Finally, the blonde demigod opened and welcomed Percy inside. He wasn't used to the Zeus cabin, he barely entered. He had only been inside it like 3 times. Percy examined the statue of Zeus "Nice family picture you've got right there. Am I right Niiii..." He trailed off, Nico wasn't here, he was just so used to always having him at his side "Dude...you okay?" Jason asked eyeing him weirdly "Yeah, I just forgot Nico wasn't here" the son of Poseidon replied.

The blonde demigod chuckled and rolled his eyes "So, what do you need?" Jason asked his friend "I've got this...situation...and I need help, but this has to be quick" Percy told Jason "Why?" The other demigod asked confused "Before Nico gets out of the shower" Percy mumbled, Jason laughed "Okay, what is it with you and this obsession?" The blue-eyed demigod asked "Hey, don't say it as if Neeks was an object" Percy said defensively

"Neeks?"

 

Percy squinted "Problem?" Jason chuckled "Nah man, go on, what is your problem?" He asked while sitting down on a small sofa he owned. Percy flopped down next to him "You see, this last two months, I've noticed that whenever I'm around Nico I act...weird" Percy confessed "So, always?" Jason asked, the son of Poseidon rolled his eyes "You are so not making this easy" He said while sighting "So...how weird?" The son of Jupiter asked "Okay, so sometimes, I get lost in his eyes, or when he bends his arms my heart beats faster, or sometimes I catch myself staring at his lips...and when he comes out of the bathroom shirtless with water dripping down his-" "Whoa there! I'm gonna stop you here before this turns PG 13" Jason interrupted "What?" Percy asked confused "Mr.Jackson...all these symptoms point that...you are in love" Jason said pretending to be a doctor.

Percy squinted "With who?" The blonde demigod slapped his forehead "Tell me Jason!" Whined Percy " _Duuude!!_ You're in love with _Nico!!_ " Percy's eyes widened "Grace...what are you _talking_ about!?" The son of Poseidon demanded "Come on, heart beats faster, lost in his eyes, looking at his lips? Either you're in a level of Bromance that doesn't exist...or you're just in love..." Percy stared at his friend for about 3 minutes before he sighted and finally said "You're crazy...bye I gotta go before-" "Your boyfriend comes out of the bathroom so you can calm your sexual frustration by staring at his bare chest?" Jason suggested with a smirk, Percy turned a deep shade of red "Not in _those_ terms" He mumbled and left.

When he came back Nico was still in the bathroom...he sighted and flopped down on his bed, It's impossible, he _couldn't_ like Nico, they were friends...okay more like best friends...okay, more like inseparable till the end best friends for life...but...that was it right?

Percy grunted and covered his face with his hands, he was so deep in thought that he didn't hear when the shower stopped and the door opened, only when Nico said "Hey Perce" Did he realize. He sat up immediately to look at his friend. His breath hitched and his heart missed a beat painfully.

Nico was only wearing a towel on his lower half, and there was water dripping from his hair and chest. He stared like an idiot as Nico went to a drawer, took out his jeans and boxers and put them on under his towel, then he dropped the towel and got a black shirt on. He turned around to look at Percy and said "Dude, why are you drooling?" Only then, did the older demigod notice he had been staring at Nico with his mouth open, and drool had started coming out, he immediately closed his mouth and wiped it with the back of his hand. He tore his eyes away from the son of Hades and said "N-nothing!" Nico stared at him with an eyebrow raised, but finally sighted and rolled his eyes. He was already used to Percy being weird.

Nico flopped down on the bed next to Percy "So, what do you wanna do today?" The older demigod looked at Nico, he couldn't like him...they were just the bestest of friends. The older demigod stared at Nico until he said "Um...Percy? Why are you staring at me?" Percy blinked and laughed awkwardly "Sorry, let's go to the beach" He said getting up. The son of Hades stared at him, but finally sighted and got up.

One week passed, and their routine didn't change. Percy wouldn't get tired of Nico ever. And the son of Hades started getting friendlier. He wouldn't scowl that much anymore, and he didn't spend all day inside, he would actually talk to people sometimes, and he wouldn't kill people when they touched him...only mild bruises (Exept for Percy, Percy could touch him...wow that came out wrong).

Jason told Nico that he should probably tell Percy that he likes him, and the son of Hades said he was crazy. Jason insisted until one day Nico accidentally cracked the floor with his powers, so Jason decided to go the other lane, but Percy kept insisting he didn't like Nico, and when Jason would ask him what it was, Percy would answer "A bromance?" And Jason would roll his eyes and say "Someday...someday"

Another week passed, and it was Valentines day tomorrow, Percy asked Nico if he wanted to go for a swim. Nico wasn't shy about his body anymore, he had developed abs these last month, and he wasn't awkward around Percy anymore because he had grown so used to him that he didn't freak out when the son of Poseidon touched him or saw him shirtless.

They went to a lake that Percy loved. They swam and laughed for a while, then, they were just outside drying themselves and talking, when Percy accidentally put his hand on Nico's leg, Nico looked up at him and they both stared into each other's eyes, and Percy almost started leaning in, lost in the moment. Nico started getting nervous, as he was still in love with the son of Poseidon "I-I'm gonna go take a bath. See you later Perce" Nico said getting up "O-Okay...later" Percy said as he watched Nico go.

He caught himself staring at Nico's ass as he was leaving, watching his friend's hips swish from side to side in those loose swimming trunks. He gulped and got up.

He immediately went to the Zeus cabin. Jason opened and welcomed him inside, Percy sat down on his bed and tangled his hands in his own hair, looking down "What's wrong?" Jason asked the other demigod "Oh Gods Jason...I'm going crazy...I don't even know what to do!" Percy said frustrated "Man, if you don't tell me what's wrong, I can't help you" The blonde demigod said sitting besides his friend. Percy looked up at him and sighted "I...I think I'm...in love with Nico" He finally confessed, Jason sighted and then smirked "I knew you'd come around" Percy stared at him and said "Ugh, what do I do!? If I tell him I like him, he will probably punch me in the crotch" The brunette whined "Oh, he'll do _something_ to your crotch alright" Jason mumbled

"WHAT!?" Percy shouted

"N-Nothing...look...you gotta tell him" Jason insisted "Never" Percy said flopping down "Hey, here's an idea...tomorrow is Valentines day...ask him out...not necessarily a date...but do something together...and then, when the moment is right, tell him...it will make things a lot easier" Jason insisted, Percy stared at his friends, then finally sighted and said "Fine...but if I go down I'm taking you with me" Percy warned. Jason laughed and said "Sure" Then Percy got up and headed to his cabin.

When he got there Nico was already out of the bathroom and fully dressed, he was watching tv "H-Hey Neeks" Percy said trying to sound casual, Nico looked up from the tv "Hey" He said, then glued his eyes on the tv again. Two months ago, the nickname "Neeks" would have cost him an eye, but now Nico was okay with it.

"S-So...um...tomorrow is Valentines day" Percy said while casually strolling around the cabin "Uhn uh" Nico said still not looking up "So, I was kinnda, wondering...um, if you'd like to do something with me...uh, tomorrow?" The older demigod asked uncertain. That got Nico's attention "L-Like a date?" He asked nervously, Percy's eyes went wide "N-Not necessarily...I mean...just the two of us...hanging together...maybe a restaurant?" Percy asked biting his bottom lip.

Nico got up and smirked "Why are you nervous, I mean, everybody knew, that even if you didn't ask, we would spend the day together" He said rolling his eyes, Percy felt his face and insides burn. Face because of shame, insides, because Nico looked so sexy when he smirked...no seriously, if you have never seen the son of Hades smirk, then your life isn't complete. "Oh" Percy said while grinning sheepishly.

The son of Hades gave a small smile which made Percy's heart flutter "So...tomorrow...Well, I'll go get the ice cream" And with that he was gone.

Percy flopped down on his bed and smiled...tomorrow he had a date with Nico...even if Nico didn't know it was a date...Percy chuckled, because he was in love with Nico Di Fucking Angelo...


	5. Valentines Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm soooo glad so many of you are enjoying this!! :D Anyway, let's get on with the chapter, hope you all...enjoy *Devilish smirk*

Percy woke up with the biggest smile on his face, today was Valentines day, and he was going on a date with Nico.

Of course, Nico didn't know it was a date...Percy hadn't told him, he felt guilty, but that instantly turned to exitement. He looked down, and Nico was lying on top of him, hands clutching his shirt and face burried in the crook of Percy's neck. It should have been illegal to be this cute, and Percy wanted to stay like this forever...but at the same time he didn't, so he whispered "Nico" And carefully shook the smaller boy a bit. The younger demigod yawned and carefully opened his eyes, he looked up at Percy squinting, he slightly smiled "Morning" he murmured, then put his head back down on Percy's chest. If Percy had learned one thing, it was that Nico was  _not_ a morning person.

"Nico, come on. Today is Valentines Day" Percy said  with a smile, Nico just hugged Percy tighter and said "Who cares? I don't even like Cupid" Percy sighted "Well...you promised we were gonna go to a restaurant today" He said with a pout, Nico grunted and looked up at him "Isn't that better at night?" Percy thought for a moment "Sure, at night" Night is good. Nico smiled triumphantly and burried his head into the crook of Percy's neck again. Percy was shocked, when Nico woke up, he usually just separeted from Percy, and burried his head in a pillow, but today Nico hadn't even let go"Um...Nico, are you gonna go back to sleep?" Percy asked nervously "A little" Nico whispered, and since he had his mouth on Percy's neck, he felt his hot breath, and that sent a shiver down Percy's spine.

Nico noticed and looked up "What?" He asked, Percy thought that Nico looked so cute in the morning with his messy hair and confused look in his eyes "A-Are, um...are y-you gonna let m-me stand up?" Percy stammered, Nico's eyes widened and he pulled away faster than the speed of lightning.

He stumbled back and hit his head with the headboard "S-s-sorry Perce...I-I was so sleepy, Gods, I'm sorry" Nico said panicking, Percy instantly felt bad, he  _liked_ it when Nico cuddled next to him voluntarily, now he had just fucked things up "N-no Nico, It's okay, I mean, I-I'm not mad or anything, and...Gods I was just nervous" Percy replied nervously, Nico furrowed his eyebrows "Nervous?" He repeated, Percy's eyes widened "You know what? Nevermind" He said getting up, Nico looked up at him and rubbed the back of his head "Sorry again" When he put his hand down, it was covered in blood, Percy gasped "Oh Gods Nico, your head" And he had to resist the urge not to panick.

The son of Hades shurgged and said "Nah, It's okay, I'll just go get ambrosia" Then he got up, put on some shoes and went to the clinic.

Percy felt so bad. He had caused Nico to hit his head. The son of Poseidon slapped his forehead "Stupid" He mumbled, then he went to the bathroom to change. When he came out, Nico was sitting on the bed licking a giant, red, heart-shaped lollipop. Percy did a double-take "Where'd you get that?" He asked, Nico looked up at him "It was at my Cabin's door" The son of Poseidon felt a wave of jealousy wash over him "Who gave it to you?" He asked trying to not sound jealous "Hazel" Nico replied and gave it another lick, Percy let out a sight of relief "Oh" He said and sat down next to Nico. He examined the way Nico licked the lollipod, starting from the base all the way to the top, then licked his lips. Then, he would suck on the corner. Percy swallowed. Nico was making him incredibly horny without even trying. If Percy didn't leave right now, he might do something stupid like kiss Nico and then face-fuck him. So he swallowed the lump on his throat and got up "H-Hey, I'm gonna go get breakfast" Nico looked up "I'm going with you" He said getting up too "No!" Percy shouted, Nico looked at him surprised "S-sorry...I-I mean...you aren't done with your lollipop" Percy quickly said.

Nico looked down at the half-eaten heart and shrugged "I'm not gonna finish it" Then he walked over to the trash can and threw it. Percy smiled "Let's go" He said, and both boys headed to breakfast.

When they finished eating breakfast, they went back to Percy's cabin, when they entered Nico said "Okay Percy, I need you to close your eyes" Percy looked at the son of Hades "Why?" He asked confused "I have a surprise" Nico said, Percy sighted and closed his eyes "No peeking" Nico warned, then he heard some things moving "Okay, open them" Nico said, exitement in his voice, Percy opened his eyes and on his bed he found a giant blue bag with a blue ribbon on top. Percy gasped. He aproached it and opened it. Inside was blue candy, blue lollipops, blue laffy taffy, blue mints, chocolate with blue wrapping, everything!!

Percy looked up at Nico with teary eyes "Nico, this is the best present anyone has ever given to me" Nico smiled and shrugged, but Percy hugged him so tight that Nico lost his ability to breath. When he let Nico go, they looked into each other's  eyes, and Percy could have kissed him and fucked him right then and there, but the door opened.

Both boys jumped and turned their heads to the door, where Jason stood smirking "Hey love birds" He said, and Nico threw him the closest thing to him, the remote. 

It hit Jason with a big  _smack,_ right in the forehead. "Ow!!" Jason shouted and Percy laughed "Anyway" Jason said rubbing his forehead "I came to ask you both if you had plans for tonight?" "Yeah" Percy replied "Okay, cause Leo planned this picnic and there's gonna be-WAIT YOU DO!?" Nico and Percy looked at each other, then back at the blonde demigod "Yeah, we're going out for dinner" Nico replied shrugging. Jason stared at them with his mouth open, then he smirked and said "You're going on a date?" Nico's and Percy's eyes widened "No!" They replied in symphony, Jason chuckled _"Sure"_ Nico turned red "Grace!" He shouted, Jason laughed and said "Okay, I'll go" Then he left.

Both boys rolled their eyes "Hey, you wanna watch a movie?" Percy asked "Now? Don't we usually do that at night with blue icecream?" Nico asked him "Yeah, but tonight we're going on a da- dinner...so we can watch a movie _now_ with blue  _candy_ " Percy suggested, Nico chuckled "Sure" He said flopping down on the bed. And both boys ate blue candy while watching...you guessed it...Frozen.

When the movie ended both boys had their tongue blue "Hey, when did you get all this candy anyway?" Percy asked curious. Nico blushed "Well, yesterday when we finished watching  _Cars,_ I remembered I hadn't gotten you a present, so when you fell asleep, I sneaked out of the bed, and shadow traveled to China, where it was day, bought about 10 candy bags, separated all the blue stuff, bought this bag. Then I came here, wrapped everything, and hid it in my drawer. Then I sent all the other candy to Hazel in New Rome" Nico said with a shrug "It was nothing really" Percy stared at him surprised _"Nothing?_ Nico, you shadow-traveled to the other side of the world at 12am, went through all the trouble of separating the blue stuff, and you say It's  _nothing!?_ Why did you go through all this trouble for  _me?"_ Percy asked confused, Nico blushed, then he looked down and mumbled "Because you're worth it"

Percy's eyes widened, he wanted to cry, then kiss Nico until he was barely coherent. He breathed in, then out "Nico...that was the nicest thing anyone has ever done and said to me" The younger demigod looked up at him surprised, and Percy had to resist the urge to kiss those pretty lips. So instead he hugged him.

Nico tensed, then relaxed and hugged Percy back. They broke apart and smiled "So, do we go to the da- restaurant now?" Percy asked, Nico smiled and said "Sure, just let me change and then-" "Wait!" Percy interrupted "You don't have to change, we can go like this" Nico hesitated "Are you sure?" Nico asked "Yeah" Percy reassured, he looked at their clothes. Nico was wearing black skinny jeans, a simple black shirt, his signature Bombers jacket, and black converse. Perfect. And Percy himself was wearing a simple blue t-shirt with baggy blue jeans and his blue sneakers. "We can go as ourselves" Percy said with a smile.

They decided to shadow-travel instead of walking or driving. They decided to go to a more casual restaurant, and they ended up going to Phil's Pizzeria, they ordered a big Pepperoni pizza, and a chocolate milshake each. The food was great, and they talked about everything, from random things like "What do you think Camp Jupiter would be like if Octavian was praetor?" "Probably an ugly teddy bear chaos" and deep things like "Do you think people actually have 'Soul mates'?" "I don't know, love is always unexpected" or ridiculously random things like "Do you think snails have feelings?" "Oh My  _Gods_ I will set you on  _fire"_ That last one was about the 5th time Percy asked Nico if he thought insects had feelings.

By the end of the night, Percy and Nico had a great time. When Nico shadow-traveled them back to camp, they were both still laughing about some random thing they had said. They were so lost in laughing that Percy tripped on his own shoe laces and fell, but Nico was in front of him so he fell with him. Nico fell first and Percy landed on top of him, and they laughed harder. When they stopped laughing, they realized their faces were inches apart from each other. Both boys blushed and broke eye contact, then Percy looked at Nico again, but Nico was still looking away, so Percy looked at Nico's perfect lips, then looked at Nico's eyes again, and saw him looking at him, and the son of Poseidon just couldn't take it anymore. He risked everything when he closed his eyes, leaned in, and conected their lips.

Percy expected Nico to push him away and slap him, but Nico was just frozen, but Percy didn't want to pull back, he wanted to enjoy this a little longer, so he started moving his lips slowly, then moved his hands to tangle them on Nico's head, and he almost had a heart attack when Nico moaned. And as he was about to pull back, Nico clutched Percy's shirt and pulled him closer, then started kissing back. The son of Poseidon felt happiness like he'd never felt before, this seemed so surreal, Nico was actually _kissing back!_   And from the sounds he was making, he was actually  _enjoying_ this!!

Just then, they pulled back, breathing hard. They stared at each other for some drawn out seconds until Nico whispered "Percy...what was that?" Percy blushed "Look Nico...I'm gonna be honest...I...I, well I kinnda have feelings for you, please don't hate me!" He said shutting his eyes, when he didn't feel Nico move, he opened his eyes, the younger demigod was looking at him with his eyes and mouth wide open, Percy felt a wave of sadness pass through him "Oh" He whispered, and he was about to get up, when Nico pushed him back down, Percy was surprised "Nico what-" "What  _kind_ of feelings?" This was  _not_ what Percy expected "Um...love?" Percy said uncertain, he saw something in Nico's eyes he couldn't quite read "You... _love_ me?" Nico asked, Percy sighted "Yes" Nico slowly smiled "I love you too Perce...I've always have" Then he crashed their lips together.

Percy was too in shock. Nico said he had  _always_  loved him, but he stopped thinking about it when Nico tangled his hands on Percy's hair, Percy moaned and opened his mouth, Nico snaked his tongue inside and licked all his sweet spots, then he flipped their possitions over so now Nico was on top, they continued kissing like animals in heat. Then Percy thrust his hips upwards and Nico moaned, Percy took advantage and flipped them over again, he was  _so_ not riding bottom, he wanted to hear Nico scream at the pleasure that he, and only  _he_ could provide.

They finally parted "Always?" Percy whispered  _"Always"_ Nico repeated "You mean like, since Westover always?" Percy asked, Nico sighted "Yes Percy!" Percy opened his mouth, but Nico yanked him back down "You gonna continue?" He whispered in his ear, Percy shivered and said "Fuck yeah" And brought him in for another ferocious kiss.

When they pulled apart, Percy whispered in Nico's ear "You riding bottom?" Nico moaned, and Percy chuckled, then he straddled Nico's waist and repeated "Are you?" Nico moaned louder and cupped Percy's face "Whatever you want" He whispered, Percy smirked and stood up, then he helped Nico stand up and gripped his ass, Nico moaned and jumped up so he could wrap his legs around the older demigod's lower torso, Percy gripped his legs firmly and walked them over to his bed, while at the same time kissing the other boy's lips.

Percy dropped him on the bed and then climbed on top, he continued kissing Nico and then slowly slid his shirt off. He examined Nico's chest, it was rising and falling rapidly, he even had some abs, he smiled and started kissing his neck, Nico moaned, and when Percy bit the right side of his neck, Nico moaned loudly "Percy!" Percy looked up at him "Kinky bitch...you love getting bit don't you?" He asked, Nico moaned in response, Percy took that as a yes.

He looked down, he had left a hickey behind, he smirked and continued kissing and sucking on Nico's neck. Then, he moved down, his throat, his chest, and his torso, until he got to the waistband of Nico's jeans. Percy took his own shirt off and then unbuttoned Nico's pants, Nico whimpered and Percy smiled,  _he_ was causing these noises.

The older demigod pulled Nico's pants down and saw Nico was wearing a black speedo, he smiled and said "Nice underwear" Nico blushed and smacked his face with a pillow, Percy laughed and then took Nico's underwear off.

Percy stood up for a moment so he could take his own pants and boxers off in one pull, then, they were both completely naked. Percy smirked and climbled on top of Nico, he gave him a sweet kiss, they pulled apart and Nico smiled, then pulled him in for another kiss, but this one was hot and passionate, they both moaned into it. Then Percy snaked his hand down Nico's stomach and wrapped it around his cock. Nico yerked and whimpered, Percy smirked and made his way down, he had to get Nico as hard as he could get. He startled Nico when he licked one on his balls, Nico whimpered and then moaned, then Percy took Nico's full length in his mouth, while still toying with his balls, Nico squirmed and moaned from the pleasure, then Percy started sucking on the tip and Nico said "Shit Percy! If you don't stop I'm gonna come" Percy smirked and stopped, he sucked hard on the tip one last time, and went up to kiss Nico again. 

The younger boy grunted urgently and slipped a leg in between Percy's, now it was Percy's turn to moan. The older demigod moved up and down, and moaned loudly at finding friction with Nico's leg, then, Nico sucked hard on his right nipple and Percy cried out "Nico!" Then, he kissed him again "Oh Gods Nico...I want to make you come...and I wanna make you scream" Percy whispered seductively on his ear, Nico moaned and thrust his hips up "And...I want to be your boyfriend" Percy said, then nibbled on Nico's ear.

Nico gasped  "Percy...you don't know what you're saying" Percy looked into Nico's eyes "Yes, I do...Nico, I love you, and I don't want this to be a casual fuck. I want to be your boyfriend, and I want to always sleep and wake up next to you, as lovers, I want to make love with you every night Nico...please...I love you" Nico looked at Percy and smiled "I'm all yours" He whispered, and Percy thrust downwards and kissed Nico again. Then Nico parted their kiss and positioned himself on his hands and knees, Percy smirked and sucked two fingers until they were covered with saliva, then he slowly put them inside his lover's entrance. Nico whimpered and pushed back, trying to fuck himself harder on them, then  Percy pushed a third finger in and Nico moaned loudly "P-Percy stop...I'm ready" Nico managed to choke out

Percy looked at him impressed "Already?" He asked, Nico's face turned red "I've been...practicing" Percy smirked in realization, then twisted his fingers inside of him and brushed against his prostate.

The younger demigod whimpered loudly and he fell to his elbows, Percy took his fingers out and kissed his spine slopily, which made Nico moan. Then he posotioned the head of his dick at his boyfriend's entrance, and slowly slipped inside "Percy!" Nico moaned, and Percy started thrusting inside him. Nico opened his knees more and thrust backwards  "Percy please, mmm... _harder!"_ Nico screamed, Pecy grunted and started thrusting harder "Gods Nico...so tight and hot" He moaned, then with that, Nico came all over the sheets.

The older demigod switched their positions so that Nico was pinned to the bed, then continued thrusting inside of Nico.

The younger boy gave a high-pitched moan at his new position, then put is legs up in a V position, then spread them apart so Percy could have better leverage. Percy leaned in and whispered in his lover's ear "Come for me again, Nico" Nico screamed Percy name as he came again, and Percy came inside of Nico. The older boy then pulled out and flopped down next to Nico. He had came so hard that some of his cum had landed on his cheek. Percy smirked "Let me get that" He said, and licked his cheek "You taste delicious" Percy whispered in his boyfriend's ear, and then nibbled his earlobe. Nico moaned and wrapped his arms around Percy's neck "Gods...this is the best day ever" He whispered, Percy laughed "Mines too" Then he kissed Nico's neck and wrapped his arms around his waist.

He wrapped a blanket around them and drifted off with his boyfriend on his arms.


	6. Of Good Times And Fallen Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. I haven't had internet on my computer for these last 2 weeks, and I had my work saved here, not on my phone. Anyways, here you go. I seriously don't know why you even read this, it's probably shitty. But well, hope you enjoy.

Jason watched as Percy sat down on the Poseidon table alone.

He got up and walked over to him and sat down "Hey Perce...where's Nico?" The blonde demigod asked "Oh, he's tired, so he's sleeping in today" Percy explained quickly and took in a spoonful of cereal and milk "Of course he's tired after last night" Jason said with a smirk.

Percy spit out his food and looked up at him, mouth hanging open. Jason rolled his eyes and explained "Last night around midnight, the fireworks were gonna go off, and so I was sure you were both back, and I went to your cabin to call you, but I hear stuff like _"Yes, Percy, more!"_ And _"Gods Nico, so tight and hot"_ And I was like _"I ain't walking in on that"_...So yeah...what happened?" Jason said innocently, but it was obvious that the older boy knew. Percy sat there just staring at him with his mouth open, then a blush crept up his neck and onto his cheeks, he turned the other way.

The blonde demigod laughed and patted his back "I knew it...but don't worry, I won't tell anyone" Percy looked at him "You better not" Jason smiled "I knew this was gonna happen all along" "What are you? Stalking my love life?" Jason laughed again and got up, leaving a very embarrassed son of Poseidon behind.

 

Later that day, Jason saw Nico sparring with some Ares kid. He was as good as ever, at the end Nico won (Not surprisingly) And as soon as they shook hands and the other kid left, Nico put his hand on his back and flopped down on the floor with his back against the wall. Jason, who had been watching from afar, smirked and walked over to him "Hey Nico" He said casually, immediately Nico regained his posture and stood up "Hi" "That kid hurt your back?" He asked. Nico eyed him suspiciously "No" He said simply "Oh, so why does it hurt?" Jason insisted, Nico wasn't as oblivious as Percy, so of course he noticed. He squinted "What's up with you Grace?" Jason chuckled "Look, I heard... _things_ , last night, and Percy confirmed it earlier today"

Nico's face went pale and his eyes widened. He flopped down on the floor again and tangled his hands in his hair. Jason sat down next to him. "You heard?" Nico whispered, still looking at the ground with wide eyes "Yeah, but no need to be shy...I always wanted you two crazy kids to get together" Nico wasn't shy...he was  _mortified!!_

"Jason, even if you did, it still embarrasses me that my friend knows about my sex life" Nico said while finally looking up at him. Jason's heart stopped beating "I-I'm your friend?" Nico looked at him "Of course" He answered like it was obvious. Jason almost cried, instead, he hugged Nico "Yeah, just don't fucking touch me" Jason pulled back and laughed.

 

At night, during the campfire, it got hot, so Nico took off his jacket, exposing his muscular arms, and if Percy drooled over them before, now he didn't have to hide it from Nico. The son of Hades noticed, and being the goddamn tease he is, he would smirk at Percy and lick his lips, which made Percy lick his lips, and it was driving him crazy.

As soon as it ended, Percy dragged Nico back to his cabin. Once they were inside and the door was closed, Percy slammed the younger boy against the door and started kissing him as if he needed it to live. Nico finally pushed him away so he could breath " _Someone's_ eager" Nico teased. The older boy growled and bit a hickey on Nico's neck, which made the boy moan. The son of Poseidon then snaked a knee between Nico's leg, and Nico moaned again, then spread his legs and started kissing his boyfriend again. No need to say that things got steamier after that.

 

Nico screamed Percy's name as he came and painted both their chests with his juices, and Percy bucked his hips up one last time and came inside his boyfriend. Percy pulled out of his lover's entrance and Nico flopped down next to him. The older boy flipped to the side to look at Nico, who was panting and already drifting off. Percy smiled and took one of Nico's bangs away from his sweaty forehead "You are beautiful" Percy whispered, Nico hummed apreciativaly and tangled his legs with Percy's, making their cocks press together, and Percy moaned, but he didn't do anything because Nico looked dead. The younger boy wrapped his arms around Percy's neck and kissed him. Percy tangled his hands on Nico's hair. 

When they broke their kiss, Nico laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. There was silence except for the boy's breathing, until Percy said "It's not fair" Nico looked up at him "What isn't?" He asked groggily "We skipped the icecream and movies"  Nico rolled his eyes and kissed him again "Sleep, Percy" "Okay...goodnight" "Night" And both boys drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

 

When Annabeth found out, she almost killed them with her bare hands.

Not because she didn't aprove (Now she sounds like their mother) But because she found out after they had already been dating one month.

They wanted to keep it hidden, but one time, Percy had gotten back from a quest (Nothing big) But he hadn't seen Nico in 3 days, so the first thing he did was find the other boy, bring him to the back of the stables (The place they were neares to), grabbed his wrists, pulled his arms over his head and pinned to the wall, and started passionately making out with him. Of course, too caught up in the heat of the moment, they didn't hear Annabeth come behind them, only when she shouted "WHAT THE HELL!?" Did they break apart, both blushing. After that, they explained, and Percy had never seen Annabeth more furious "WHAT THE FUCK, YOU GUYS!? YOU KNOW I LIKED YOU TWO TOGETHER! WHY DIDN'T YOU FREAKIN' TELL ME SOONER!?" And so on, but at the end, she hugged them and congratulated them, right after she slapped them of course.

 

It was spring, and Camp Half-blood was having a spring dance. Of course Percy was going with Nico, the problem was, how? If they wanted to keep their relationship hidden, they couldn't go together, and that was so not happening. So they figured instead, they wouldn't go, they would just sneak off to the lake and have some romantic picnic or something. Perfect.

It was the day before the dance, and some girl from the Demeter cabin comes up to them while they were on their way to the Poseidon cabin "Hey Percy" She said "Hey...Lucy, right?" "Yeah...um, I was just wondering if you...if you wanted to maybe go to the spring fling with me?" Nico and Percy looked at each other "Um" Percy scratched the back of his head awkwardly "Look, it's just that, I'm not going to the dance" Percy sort of lied "Is it because you don't have a date? Don't worry, that's why I'm asking you" She was really making this complicated "Look, I can't because...because..." He looked at Nico, then back at Lucy. Nico finally huffed and said "Because" Then he crashed his lips against Percy's...tongue and everything.

When they finally parted, the girl was looking at them with her mouth open. Then she blushed and looked away "Sorry" Percy muttered "I-It's okay" She quicly said, then turned around and sprinted.

Percy looked at Nico in disbelief, Nico who just shrugged "If people are gonna flirt with you, I might as well stop it" Percy smiled and hugged Nico "I love you" He whispered, Nico smiled a crooked, side-ways smile, which made Percy's heart flutter "I love you too" And both boys walked into their cabin. Yes, I guess you can call it that now.

No need to say, that the next day, everyone knew their secret.

 

It was almost summer, and they were having their first big fight. They had silly fights before, which movie to watch, what to eat, when Nico didn't wanna get up...But they would always end with a bunch of apologies and kisses. But this time, both boys had pushed it too far. It all started when some girl from the Aphrodite cabin winked at Percy, and he smiled, Nico got jealous, then Percy said that he wasn't Nico's property, and Nico said he was, since they were dating, and then they started screaming a bunch of stuff, then Percy got mad and threw some glass on the floor, which shattered, Nico shook his head "No wonder your father doesn't talk to you, asshole" "No wonder your father prefers Bianca, bitch" At the mention of Bianca, Nico punched Percy in the jaw, which made him fall back "Fuck off!" Percy shouted at Nico, and Nico left while wiping tears away from his eyes "Oh, I'll fuck off alright?" He muttered to himself as he walked out of the Poseidon cabin.

 

It wasn't until Percy had calmed down that he realized his big mistake. He sprinted out of the Poseidon cabin calling Nico's name. And he couldn't help his own tears from falling.


	7. Fights, Smut, and Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys...get ready for major hurt...and major smut...and major fluffyness...yes, all in one. ;)

Percy was desperate. 

After their fight last night, Percy realized what he had told Nico. How could he do that? Percy could seriously slap himself. He Iris messaged Nico, no answer. Asked every camper, they saw him leave to the woods. Went to the woods, can't find him.

This was really getting annoying. Percy had messed up big time, and if he hadn't smiled at that stupid Aphrodite kid, he wouldn't be in this mess. And he felt horrible, Nico had been there for him through thick and thin, and then he messed up their relationship. _Their relationship...OH GODS!!_ Percy just probably ruined their whole relationship. Tears started to fall out of Percy's eyes. He had gone back to camp, and he was walking around, trying to find Nico. Which was hard, for all he knew, he could be in Brazil right this moment.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar mess of black hair. He yerked his head on that direction and saw Nico near the big house, walking towards the dining pavilion. Percy's heart started beating so fast, he thought his chest would explode.

He broke into a sprint towards Nico "Nico!!" He shouted. Nico looked at his direction, and he only had time to widen his eyes before Percy jumped on top of him and sent both of them toppling to the ground. Percy kissed Nico. He didn't care they were in the middle of the yard. It had been the first night in months that he's spent alone, and he really regretted what he had said. He kept on kissing his (Maybe) boyfriend passionately until Nico finally reacted and pushed him off him "What the fuck, Percy!!?" He shouted, and Percy started crying, which surprised Nico. Percy hugged the younger boy "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Nico, I'm such a bitch, I can't believe I said that, oh Gods I'm sorry" Percy whispered into Nico's neck while still sobbing. Now, Percy could do the worst crime in history, but if he cried...Nico forgave him. So that's exactly what Nico did.

"Percy..." Nico whispered, Percy looked up at him, still crying, and saw that Nico's eyes were watery. Percy had never seen Nico cry, and that gave him a pain he had never experienced before "You really hurt me..." Nico whispered "I know...and you don't know how sorry I am...all those things I said were not true. And you were right, I shouldn't have smiled at that Aphrodite girl...I'm  _yours"_ That was the final straw.

Nico surged forward and kissed Percy passionately. Then they parted, and hugged. Now, this is the part of the story where you're probably thinking that now they will live happily ever after, right? _Wrong._

Percy carefully pulled away from the embrace and helped Nico stand up, and that's when he saw _it._

"Is that a hickey?"

The son of Hades looked like a deer caught in the headlights "Um...no..." Nico said nervously "...Nico, that wasn't there yesterday" Guilt was clear in Nico's eyes "What happened?" Percy asked in disbelief. Nico looked at the ground sheepishly "Uh, well...you told me to fuck off, so I...fucked off" Nico whispered. Percy gasped in surprise. Then, jealousy and anger washed completely over Percy "Nico! You had sex with another girl!?" Percy shouted "Um...actually, it was another boy" He mumbled while looking up at him with guilt. Percy squinted his eyes and opened his mouth. Then he grabbed Nico's wrist hastily and dragged him to the Poseidon cabin, then slammed the door loudly behind him. He then turned around to face Nico  _"What. The. Hell."_ Percy whispered, whuch was far more scary that if he had shouted. Nico gulped "L-Look...I was drunk, and desperate" "Nico what the fuck!? We take a break for one night and you're already have another dick up your ass!?" Nico then mumbled something _"What?"_ Percy asked "I didn't ride bottom!" Nico shouted, if anything, Percy looked more offended "That's not the point!" Percy shouted "Hey, hold up. We weren't on a break, you told me to fuck off! Percy's expression softened a tad bit, but he was still furious.

"Look Perce, I was  _drunk,_  and I was thinking about you the whole time" Percy eyed him suspiciously "Who was it?" Nico panicked "W-What?" "Who did you fuck?" Nico gulped, then mumbled something that Percy couldn't catch "Who?" Percy asked, Nico looked up at him with guilt then repeated "Leo"

The look on Percy's face was priceless "Leo?" "Leo" "LEO!?" "Leo" "LEO!!!" "Gods Percy, yes!!" Percy turned around and covered his face with his hands "I can't believe this Nico" "I know, I know. Perce I'm sorry. I went to the woods, angry and sad. And Leo was in Bunker Nine, he heard me, came out, and saw me there....he felt bad for me when I told him we had a fight, so to cheer me up we drank a little, and then when I was incoherent I started making out with him, and he was incoherent too, so he went with the flow" Nico explained, Percy wasn't even mad anymore. He felt betrayed, but he also felt guilty because  _he_ had started this whole mess,  _he_ hald told Nico to fuck off. And he did just that...litarally.

And with that, Percy left before Nico could see him cry.

 

He cried for a while, then when he calmed down, went off to find Leo. He was in his cabin. When Leo saw him, he dropped to his knees and closed his eyes "Oh Gods, please don't kill me! I'm sorry!" He pleaded. Percy chuckled "Leo, I just came to talk" Leo stood up nervously "Y-Yeah?" "I need you to tell me something...did it mean anything to you?" "Of course not! I mean...not that Nico's ugly or anything...and I'm not exactly straight either...but I only see Nico as a friend!! And I'm  _pretty_ sure it didn't mean anything to him either. I was coherent enough to hear him say your name over and over again" Percy felt his gut twist and his cheeks burn "Okay Leo...thanks" Then he turned around to leave, but then he stopped "Wait...what was that you said about not being exactly straight?" He could basically feel Leo's blush.

 

When he came back to his cabin, Nico was pacing nervously around the cabin, when he saw Percy, his face lit up "Percy!" He shouted and surged forward to him, but then hesitated and dropped his arms "A-Are you still mad at me?" Nico asked while biting his bottom lip. Percy smiled sweetly "No" And with that, Nico closed the space between them and attacked Percy's lips. Percy hugged Nico's waist tightly and the younger boy wrapped his arms around his neck, and his legs around his waist. Percy then broke away from Nico's lips and started kissing down his jawline and neck while murmuring "Sorry" And "I love you" And "You are beautiful" And "Let's not ever fight again" All while Nico let soft mewls slip out of his pink pouty lips. Then Percy slammed his smaller lover into the wall, making their members press together tightly, and Nico moaned loudly "Perce, please... _please!"_ "What was that you said earlier...about thinking about me the whole time yesterday?" Nico moaned again "Were you thinking about fucking me? About having your dick up my ass?" Nico moaned again "Percy...please, fuck me!" Nico moaned, Percy kissed him again, and their thongues battled for dominance, when they broke apart for breath, Percy muttered "Wouldn't you wanna fuck me?" "Yeah...but I want to ride your dick" Nico mumbled back, and Percy smirked, then leaned in and whispered into Nico's ear "Get ready for the best sex of your life" Nico moaned loudly again, and attacked his boyfriend's lips relentlessly. Percy moaned into his lover's lips as he bucked his hips forward.

"Nico...you fucking tease" Whispered Percy

Nico threw his head back, against the wall, and laughed. The older demigod sucked on Nico's throat, and right were Leo had left a hickey, he bit a larger hickey, covering up the previous one. Percy smiled and dragged both of them to the bed. They were naked in record time.

"You were a really naughty boy, Nico" Percy whispered as he made his way down, kissing Nico's abdomen "I guess" He said while grabbing Nico's already semi-hard member in his hands "I'll have to make you remember who you belong to" Percy finished as he jerked Nico's member. Nico moaned loudly "Yes, yes Perce...make me remember" Nico said while closing his eyes and moaning. The son of Poseidon smirked as he brought his lips to Nico's tip. He gave a few experimental licks, Nico grunting each time, Percy then started sucking on the head, and Nico moaned and tangled his hands in Percy's hair. He tried to push his head down, but Percy stopped sucking with a louud  _pop_ "Perce... _please"_ Nico pleaded with a pout "Ah ah ah, no Nico.  _I'm_ in control, okay? You were really naughty...now, are you gonna take your punishment like a good boy...or are we gonna have to leave you hanging?" Percy chided.

The son of Hades's eyes widened " _No,_ please, I'll be good" Nico pleaded. Percy smirked and went back to sucking on Nico's tip.

Nico moaned and tried to buck his hips up, but Percy held them in place with his hands, Nico was getting frustrated "Perce, please...stop teasing...I can still do  _very_ dangerous things to you" Apparentaly Percy got the message, because he took Nico's full member in his mouth, which made Nico moan loudly and throw his head back in pleasure. Percy hummed, sending vibrations through Nico's shaft, then started sucking and licking as innocently as if he was licking a popsicle.

Nico whimpered pathetically and squirmed in an effort to make Percy understand. The son of Poseidon decided to tease him in another way, and focused in his lover's entrance. Nico screamed of pleasure when Percy's tongue snaked inside his entance, Percy mentally smirked and continued wiggling his tongue inside of his boyfriend, which made the younger boy gasp and moan somehow at the same time. The son of Poseidon then took his tongue out and slowly pushed one finger inside, Nico loudly moaned while closing his eyes, then Percy added a second and slowly started stretching Nico, while the younger boy whimpered and gasped. Percy decided it was enough "What position you want?" Percy purred in his most sultry voice, Nico lowly whimpered as Percy took his fingers out "Just one?" Nico managed to gasp out, Percy smirked "How much do you want?" Nico looked desperate for Percy, but somehow managed to say "A lot" Percy smirked "Feeling slutty, are we?" Nico scowled and surged forward, throwing himself at Percy and making both of them fall out of the bed.

The younger demigod connected their lips and they had a small makeout session, until Percy finally broke them apart and whispered "Come on" Nico nodded and got on all fours, Percy smirked and then, he slapped Nico.

Nico whimpered loudly and his arms gave out, so he ended up braced on his elbows, so now his ass was high up in the air, Percy smirked and finally,  _finally,_ pondered into Nico at once. The younger demigod moaned "Gods Percy,  _faster"_ Nico pleaded as Percy thrusted relentlessly inside of his lover. Nico came after not so much time "Already?" Percy asked, impressed "Sorry, you were teasing a lot" Nico whispered, Percy smiled and pulled out of Nico, then laid flat on the floor "Come ere' Babe" Percy whispered, and Nico smiled, crawled on top of him, kissed him, then positioned his entrance on the head of his boyfriend's erection. Slowly, he slid down. His member was hard again, and Percy smirked "Already hard again?" Percy asked sultrily, Nico blushed and smiled sheepishly, then moaned once he bottomed out, then Percy thrust his hips upwards and hit Nico's prostate, which made Nico whimper, he then started bouncing up and down Percy's cock while Percy thrust his hips in rhythm.

"Percy" Nico moaned, and with that, he came, painting Percy's chest with his juices, Percy grunted and came inside of Nico.

Nico pulled out of Percy and flopped next to him on the floor "Come on, you're not tired yet are you?" Percy asked, caressing Nico's hair "Perce...Perce, please.." Nico panted "Aw, come on...I slept all alone yesterday" Percy pouted, Nico scowled "You're lucky you're cute" Nico muttered, Percy smirked, lifted himself and Nico up, and slammed his boyfriend against one of the walls. Nico moaned and let hot, puffy breaths trail out of his mouth, while Percy turned him around, so his face was smashed against the wall and his ass facing Percy. Percy leaned forward and whispered into Nico's ear "I love you" The son of Hades panted one time before responding "I love you too Perce" Then Percy slowly slipped inside him, and Nico moaned loudly, he was already hard  _again..._ Percy was gonna be the death of him...ha, death.

Percy started thrusting, hitting Nico's prostate in his first try, and attacking it without care. Nico started slipping down, and his face scratched with the coral, because of all the four walls he had, Percy had chosen to fuck him on the one made out of coral. Nico hissed in pain as a wound opened in his cheek because of the scratching, but it got lost in a moan as Percy hit his prostate over and over.

His arms and chest started bruising too, but he didn't care, he'd eat ambrosia later. Then, before he knew it, he came all over the wall, and almost simultaniously, Percy came inside him.

Nico fell backwards and Percy catched him. Percy laughed silently "Tired, babe?" Percy asked sweetly while kissing Nico's forehead, he then picked Nico up, bridal style, and carried him to the bed. Percy felt a bit stronger than Nico, having come only two times, and Nico three. Once they were cuddled under the blankets together, Nico whispered "I love you, mi amor" Percy raised an eyebrow "Is that spanish?" Nico laughed weakly "Yeah, yesterday I saw a spanish movie with Leo, caught a few things here and there" Nico whispered. Percy smiled "I like that, mi amor" Nico smiled and Percy softly kissed his lover's lips one last time before falling asleep...they were definitely not fighting ever again.

 

The next day, Nico was on his way over to the clinic to get some ambrosia for his wounds of last night, when he passed near the Zeus cabin and heard strange noises. He walked closer and put his ear on the door, he almost gasped when he heard "Jason,  _please_ , harder babe" "Am' going as fast as I can, Leo" Then various kissing and moaning noises.

Nico smirked and whispered to himself fondly "Ah, karma"

 

The next day, Nico had never seen Jason and Leo blush so much, and Percy laugh so much.

 

It was New Years eve.

A lot of things had happened since that summer night. Jason had broken up with Piper so he could date Leo (With a lot of teasing from Nico) Annabeth announced her relationship with Reyna, and most importantly...Percy was gonna be a big brother.

Yes Sally Jack- Well, Blofis, was gonna have a little girl. Percy had cried of happiness, they were deciding between the names Emily and Jennifer. Anyways, back to New Years. Chiron had allowed all of the demigods to leave on a little vacation, and Percy, Nico, Leo, Jason and Annabeth were in Times Square for the ball drop (The others went to their families or a trip to Paris *cough* Frazel *cough*) Leo and Jason were holding hands exitedly, Annabeth smiling and jumping, and Percy was hugging Nico's waist from behind and his chin rested on Nico's shoulder.

Everyone was counting down.

10...9...

Percy was nervous.

8...7...

Beyond nervous.

6...5...

Jason said it would work.

4...3...

Here it goes.

2...1...

Everyone burst into cheers as the New Year started, Nico smiled and kissed Percy's cheek. "N-Nico..." "Yeah?" "Would you look up?" Nico furrowed his eyebrows, but looked up, and in the electronic banner where it was supposed to say "Happy New Years!!" With flashing lights, it said "Nico, would you marry me?" In big bold letters.

Nico stared at it in shock, reading that same sentence over and over again, over and over again, over and over again...because he just couldn't believe his eyes. He finally looked down at Percy with his mouth open. Everything seemed to blur out, the sounds were background noises fading, everything else was in fast forward, and there was nothing in the world but Percy and Nico.

Percy took out a Stygian Iron Ring made carefully by Hephaestus himself, with a beautifully carved skull with black diamond eyes "Will you?" Percy asked, voice shaking. Nico gasped and covered his mouth with his hand, looking down at the ring on Percy's hand. He looked up, straight into Percy's eyes, and Percy saw that his eyes were watery.

"Yes...of course!!" Nico shouted, and threw his arms around Percy's neck, hugging him tightly and crying tears of happiness, Percy's eyes filled with tears also, as he held his boyfr- fiancé- in his trembling arms. Nico looked up at him and kissed him passionately, he could feel Nico's wet cheeks. They pulled apart only for a moment, so Percy could put the ring on Nico (It fit perfectly, but hey, everything does when a God helps you) Then, Nico jumped up and wrapped his legs around Percy's waist as he kissed him passionately. They only broke apart when someone shook them, Jason. "I'm guessing he said yes"

Nico smiled "Like I'd ever say otherwise" Then, they continued kissing, they were very well aware of Annabeth squealing and saying "I knew it, I knew it!!" And Leo "Oh My Gods you guys, we have so much work to do!" And Jason "I always knew this was gonna happen" And everybody else cheering for New Years.

And with his fiancé, who had his arms wrapped around his neck, and legs around his waist, kissing him as if there were no tomorrow...Percy had thought, that he had never been happier.


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys, so, I updated the last chapter, but it didn't show as updated, so just making this note to tell you that the chapter is made. Hope you all enjoy :)


	9. Valentines Day: Wedding Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took forever, enjoy. Also, I know that this is short, sorry again.

One month and 13 days.

They had one month and 13 days until their wedding.

They decided to get married on Valentines day, since it was when they first started their relationship.

"Wow Perce, we're getting married on our one year anniversary" Nico said as he snuggled closer to his fiancé. Percy chuckled softly "Yeah, but we've known each other for way longer than that" "That's true"

They were doing their traditional blue-icecream-and-disney-movies routine. That's how it had all started. If it hadn't been for blue icecream and Disney movies Percy wouldn't have fallen for Nico. It all led up to their wedding. Yet another example of how you must appreciate the little things in life.

This time they were watching Cinderella. The movie ended and Nico sighted, then whispered "And they lived happily ever after" Percy looked down at him and smiled "And so did we" He whispered, then kissed Nico's nose softly. Nico smiled and percy thought he looked very adorable. Percy leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips "Goodnight, love" Percy said as he turned off the lamp on their nightstand. Nico settled his spoon on the table and kissed Percy once more "Night" And they driffted off as Nico snuggled impossibly closer to Percy, and he smiled at the dark.

 

"Ohmygodsohmygodsohmygods _ohmygods_ " Percy kept muttering under his breath. Jason, who was the man of honor, hit Percy's ribs with his elbow "Shut up" He whispered "Don't tell me that, I'm freaking out" He whispered "Why? That Nico will say no?" Jason rolled his eyes.

Percy bit his lip "Stop that" Annabeth, the maid of honor, whispered. Just then, the music played a bit louder, and the doors opened.

Percy tried to remember how to breathe.

Then the doors opened completely, showing Nico, in his black tux, clutching tightly to Bianca's ghostly arm.

Hades had agreed to let Bianca's spirit come up for the ocassion. Bianca and Nico started walking down the isle, everyone was smiling, Nico was also smilimg, but a nervous one, holding on to the flowers that Piper insisted he carried, as if they were his lifeline. Percy took in a shaky breath and made eye contact with Nico, and showed a nervous smile. Percy was dressed in a baby blue tux of the finest silk, courtesy of Athena. In fact, almost everything was courtesy of the Gods.

Demeter had decorated the whole church with flowers, Hephaestus apart from making the rings, had also crafted a beautiful fountain, Pershephone had helped with he decorations, Athena had woven the suits, Hestia had blessed the church, Poseidon had given the money to order the best cooks from aroud the world (And cake maker), even Zeus had participated by giving in bolts for special effects. Hera had of course gone over her head helping, being the Goddess of marriage and all. And Hades had showed up, that was favor enough (Thou secretly he had donated lots of money) And all the demigods had also worked very hard.

Nico finally arrived the altar, and Percy swears the world turned a million times faster "Hey" Nico whispered and smiled big "Hi" Percy whispered back and smiled. This is why he loved him.

They both kept stealing glances at each other as the ceremory started. "Now, do you, Perseus Jackson, accept Nico di Angelo, as your husband, until death separates you?" Percy smiled really big "I do" He said while looking at Nico, who smiled, and eyes gleamed. "And do you, Nico di Angelo, accept Perseus Jackson, as your husband, until death separates you?" Nico smiled and took in a breath "I do" He breathed out. And Percy had never felt this much happiness, so much happiness that he felt his chest would burst into pieces, so much happiness that could last him a million lifetimes, so much happiness called Nico di Angelo.

"You may now kiss the...groom" Percy smiled, then cupped Nico's face and brought him in for a kiss, as Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's neck, and the whole church burst into cheers and claps and whistles. Percy smiled into the kiss and pressed his forehead  against Nico's "I love you...husband" Percy whispered. He opened his eyes, and tears were coming out of Nico's eyes, tears of happiness. Percy's own eyes got watery then he embraced Nico and kissed him again. They were broken up by Annabeth shouting "You throwing the flowers or not?" The boys slowly pulled away "Go ahead" Percy said with a smile. Nico smiled sheepishly as all the girls squeaked and made a bunch behind him. Nico turned around and threw the black and blue roses over his head. He heard screaming, and he turned around. Hazel had caught them. Nico slowly smirked, and Hazel blushed like crazy as all the other girls giggled and squealed. "Come on" Percy said while grabbing his husband's hand "Let's go to out party"

 

They each went in little groups in flying chariots (Courtesy of Apollo) Percy and Nico got one to themselves driven by Blackjack and another pegasus.  _"Yo boss, congratulations"_ Blackjack said in Percy's mind "Thanks" Percy replied "What?" Nico asked "Nothing, talking to my horse" Percy said while smiling down at Nico and hugging his waist. Nico smiled and aimed for Percy's cheek, but Percy moved his head, so they ended up kissing on the lips.

They arrived at the ballroom, and all the girls teared Nico away from Percy. Percy laughed as all the girls started praising him and giggling and asking him embarrassing questions. Nico blushed and smiled sheepishly, then Leo snuck into the group and said "Hey di Angelo, I hope you're going somewhere far, far away for your honeymoon, but I bet they'll still hear your screams from Greece" Nico blushed and Percy laughed form far away "Shut up Valdez...which you can't seem to do" Then he said in a really girly voice _"Oh Jason, yes, faster"_ All the girls laughed and Leo blushed "Touché" He muttered, the slipped away. Percy laughed, then grabbed Nico's wrist "Now ladies, if you don't mind, I'll take Nico back" One of the Aphrodite girls giggled "Oh, we don't mind  _at all"_ Percy had the decency to blush. Then pulled Nico away, towards where Jason was "Hey guys" Jason said, then hugged each tightly "I'm so happy for you" he said, Nico and Percy both smiled and looked at each other.

After eating the dinner and cake, everyone grabbed a cup of whisky "Cheers, to the new married couple" Annabeth said loudly while raising her cup, and everyone shouted "Cheers!" And clinged their cups together. After that, everyone started talking and laughing, some dancing on the dance floor. And Sally came up to them "Mom" Percy said with a smile "Oh, my little boy is married" She said with a smile and hugged Percy tightly. Percy chuckled and hugged he back. She pulled back and put her hands on Percy's shoulder "You know I love you, and I feel so happy for you both" Then she smiled, Percy smiled back "I know, love you too" Then she hugged Nico "I'm so glad for you, sweetie" She said, and Nico smiled sheepishly "Thanks Mrs.Blofis" Sally laughed "Oh, you can call me, Mom" Then smiled and left.

After getting congratulated by everyone, Piper called a group picture. They all positioned in front of a bridge of flowers while Hecate made the camera float "Come on guys, we've got 10 seconds" Jason said as they all smiled, of course some stuck out their tongues like Leo, the Stolls, and Clarisse. "Percy, I don't know how to smile" Nico whispered "Of course you do" Percy replied "Not for pictures" "5 seconds!" Someone shouted "Percy" Nico pleaded for some sort of help. Percy huffed, and in one quick motion grabbed Nico and carried him bridal-style "What the-" But he was cut off when Percy connected their lips just in time for the camera to flash.

Everyone burst into cheers and Nico fumbled to get down "PERSEUS JACKSON!!" He shouted, but the blush gave him away. Percy laughed "What? I was only posing for a picture" He said innocently. Nico rolled his eyes.

 

Nico doesn't know how they ended up in this position. One minute they were playing footsies under the table, the next minute Percy had him pinned against one of the stable walls in the bathroom kissing him as if devouring him "Nico" Percy whispered, which made said boy shiver "Nico, I need you now" He mumbled against his neck. Nico gasped for air "Perce, there's a party out there for us...I-I promise wer'e gonna make love a lot in o-our honeymoon" Nico whispered "I don't care, I'll be quick" Percy purred. Nico swallowed hard.

 

And that's the story of how Nico couldn't dance on his wedding day.


	10. Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is the last chapter, the next one is sort of an epilogue. I know I took long, and I'm sorry. Thank you to everybody who commented and gave kudos. It means a lot to me *single tear falls down* I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
> But it's not like I'm leaving or anything, I have other fics up already (Angel with a Shotgun & Do I know You?) So yeah, enjoy ^_^

Nico moaned up a storm in Percy's neck as his husband pounded into his hole.

Even thou they had made love  _tons_ of times, this time there was something just so much _hotter._

Maybe it was the whole "being married' thing. Well, Nico didn't know _what_ it was, but it was amazing. The married couple were currently enjoying their honeymoon. Of course the Gods had to send them to a super fancy, private island. It was enormous and full of beautiful and exotic plants, the ocean was a stunning crystal blue, the sand was the softest thing on earth. And of course they were all alone.

But _no._ The boys, being them, instead of being out there and enjoying their gift, were instead inside the cabin having sex. Why is this not surprising?

Of course, Nico started it. As soon as they walked in he pushed Percy down on the (super soft) bed and straddled him while kissing him passionately. "Percy" Nico moaned out and clung on to his husband tighter, which made the son of Poseidon speed up his pace. Finally, Nico shouted and came. And the sight was so endearing that Percy came inside his lover with a grunt. The son of Hades slumped down on the bed, Percy chuckled and pulled out. He laid next to Nico and kissed him sweetly "Mm, love you baby" Percy whispered. Nico smiled and kissed Percy's temple "Love you" Nico whispered. "Come on, let's go swimming or something" Percy said as he attemped getting up.  _Attempted._

Long arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him down on the bed "Aw, Perce. Naw, ten more minutes" Nico mumbled and nuzzled his husband's neck. Percy groaned and turned around to face the smaller teen "Fine, ten more minutes" Percy sighted out. 

Nico bit his lip, then wrapped his legs around Percy's waist so his cock was pressed firmly on Percy's hip. The son of Poseidon gasped "Thirty more minutes?" Nico whispered. Percy smiled and hugged Nico "Thirty more minutes" Percy reassured. Nico closed his eyes and put his head on his husband's chest, then smiled.

~

The son of Hades happily sipped his coconut water (which was inside the coconut) and snuggled closer to Percy.

After about two hours Percy managed to get Nico out of bed and dress him up in swimming shorts. The couple was laying in a hammock that Percy had found and tied to palm trees. Nico was on top of Percy while drinking the coconut Percy had opened for him, and the son of Poseidon was happily caressing the small of Nico's back while listening to the calming sound of the sea.

"Perce"

Nico broke the silenece "Hm?" Percy hummed "You know...less than two years ago I would have never though I'd be here, and specially with...with  _you"_ The smaller teen breathed out, then caressed Percy's cheek with the back of his hand adoringly. Percy smiled "Yeah, well. I never though so either, but the fates hate me so they put this scrawny, awkward, hot-tempered, cute, funny, beautiful, sexy, motherfucking di Angelo in my way" Nico smacked the back of his head and rolled his eyes "Really Percy, way to break the mood" Nico protested and began to got up, but Percy laughed and grabbed his arm before he had time to get up "You know I'm kidding" He said and kissed Nico. "I love you" The son of Poseidon muttered matter-of-factly. Then he pulled away when he felt something wet land on his bare chest.

He frowned when he saw that tears were silently falling out of Nico's eyes "What's wrong, love?" Percy asked while putting a strand of hair behind his husband's ear "Nothing. Nothing is wrong Perce. I've just never been happier" Nico whispered. 

And that's when Percy realized that for the first time, Nico di Angelo was crying of happiness. Percy kissed his lover sweetly and smiled into the kiss, then wiped a tear away and said "Me neither, love"

And the married couple kissed as the sun set, the coconut long forgotten in the sand.


	11. The End is Only the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter guys!! This is sort of like 6 years after they got married.  
> Well, I can't believe this is really the end. I just want to thank all of those who supported this story so much, I am eternally grateful since this was my first fic and...omgs I don't even know what to say.  
> I guess that years later when someone asks me "You still remember them after all this time?" And I'm gonna be like "Always"  
> *Cries* I love you all ❤

"Percy! Nico!" Bianca cried out and hugged the boys.

"Hey little sis" Percy said while ruffling her sister's hair. When Sally had her baby, she had thought so much of Nico and had named her baby Bianca. Nico had cried and hugged Sally so tight that she amost passed out from lack of oxygen.

"You didn't tell me that you were going to come" Bianca said. Nico chuckled "Well, we planned on coming yesterday on your first day of school, but a big nasty monster showed up and we had to defend camp" Nico explained. Bianca giggled "Did you kill the ugly monster?" She asked in a whisper. Percy laughed and Nico smiled adoringly. The son of Hades looked around and then whispered "Yeah" Bianca burst into a cloud of laughter. Even though she wasn't a demigod she could see through the mist, and so the boys told her all about camp and the Gods, and she was fascinated.

Bianca had the brown hair of Sally and the hazel eyes of Paul (a.n. the books never said his eye color so I'll just pretend they're hazel) She was adorable. Nico and Percy adored her.

Bianca suddenly gasped "Guys, I have to tell you something" She said in a hurried whisper. Sally looked at her from the kitchen and smiled "In private" She whispered in their ears. Nico and Percy smiled "Mom, we'll take Bianca to her bus" Percy called out while walking to the door. Sally came and gave Bianca a kiss on the forehead, then hugged both boys "All of you, behave" She warned, Percy laughed " 'Course" Then they walked outside to the porch (When Poseidon found out that Sally was pregnant, she had bought the Blofis a house in a beautiful neighborhood so they could have enough space)

Nico leaned against the wall and Percy leaned forward "Okay, Bian. What is it?" Percy asked with a small smile on his face "Well," Bianca started while crossing her arms "Yesterday at school we were at recess and this boys from like year five were holding hands and all. So then the people form my class were laughing and making fun of them, so the boys were sad. Then I told the kids from my class to shut up, bacuse it's _okay_ for boys to like other boys" Bianca said, her frown getting deeper per second. Nico and Percy looked at each other "Oh" Both boys said together _"Wait,_ I'm not done," Bianca continued. Both boys raised theur eyebrows "So then they told me to shut up, and I said that I liked people like that. And I said that my brother had a boyfriend and they were the amazingest people I know, so they laughed and I punched them" Bianca pouted. Percy and Nico gasped "Bianca" Percy chided. Bianca shrugged "Then I went to the year five boys that I though they were really brave and amazing and they smiled and now wer'e friends" Bianca finished proudly.

Percy and Nico looked at each other in awe. Then they broke into loud laughter "That's my sister" Percy said while carrying Bianca "Way to go, little one" Nico said and patted her head "And don't you listen to those mean kids form your class" Percy said while putting her sister down "Yeah, they're just a bunch of hooligans" Nico added. Bianca frowned as if thinking, just then the school bus that picks up Bianca pulled up "But, Uncle Nico. Doesn't 'hooligan' mean like a stealer?" Bianca asked. Nico smiled and kneeled in front of her "Yeah, well, they stole your smile. Didn't they?" Nico asked with a smile.

Bianca laughed and then ran towards her bus. She turned around and waved one last time. "Hooligans I tell you!" Nico shouted while Percy laughed until he turned red. Bianca boarded her bus smiling.

Nico leaned back against Percy's chest and the older man wrapped his arms around Nico's waist. They watched the bus leave and Nico sighted, then turned around in his husband's arms, a smile on his face "Damn Perce, she's only 6. Imagine what she'll do when she's a teen" Nico whispered. Percy laughed lowly and kissed Nico slowly "She's a precious little thing" Percy said. And Nico nodded while chuckling.

The couple sat down on the porch swing and cuddled while watching the beautiful houses, and the birds flying by. Nico was on top of Percy's lap with his head on the son of Poseidon's chest. And Percy was hugging his waist and casually caressing the small of Nico's back under is shirt. "Do you wan't to have kids of our own one day?" Percy suddenly blurted out. Nico stiffened and stopped breathing "I knew this day would come" Nico said lowly and looked down. Percy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion "What do you mean?" He asked "I mean...that you would want to have children and I wouln't be able to give you that" Nico said lowly. Percy shifted and grabbed Nico's chin, then pushed it up so he was looking into the Ghost King's eyes. "Are you worried about that? Because I'll never leave you" Percy whispered softly. Nico sighted "So, how do you plan on having children?" Nico asked sadly "First, answer my question. Do you _want_ to have children?" Percy asked. Nico bit his bottom lip and looked down "Yeah" He whispered. Percy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Good, cause you'd make a perfect mother" Percy said and relaxed his shoulders.

Nico looked up at his husband with wide eyes "I- the perfect- what!?" Nico stuttered out. Percy laughed loudly and held Nico tighter "Well, the other day I happened to stumble into Aphrodite and she said she had this 'breeding potion' in case I was interested" Percy said casually. Nico's jaw dropped and he spluttered. "I mean, I'm 26. You're 23. We're married. We both want a kid. So, why not?" Percy said while shrugging. Nico gaped at him and made indignant noises "Plus" Percy added with a smirk "You'd look hot pregnant"

That seemed to snap Nico out of his shock "WHAT!?" He finally shouted. Percy bit his lip and looked down "Then of course, we don't have to if you don't want to" Percy mumbled, but he had really hoped Nico said yes.

Suddenly he felt a pair of warm lips on his own. When Nico pulled away he burried his head on Percy's neck "You better not make fun of me when my stomach fucking multiplies sizes" Nico muttered. Percy's eyes widened and he pushed Nico up so he could see his eyes. The boy was flushed and was biting his bottom lip "Really?" Percy breathed out. Nico looked up at him sheepishly and nodded. Percy smiled widely and kissed his husband. He could already imagine Nico. The legendary Ghost King...pregnant. He would look hot and adorable at the same time, if that was even possible. Percy sighted,  _his_ Ghost King. Or well...

A thought passed through Percy's head and he broke the kiss to laugh "What?" Nico asked. Percy just continued laughing. "Godaammit Percy. What is it!?" Nico shouted. Percy tried not to laugh as he kissed Nico and then said "Nothing... _my Ghost Queen"_

"You sonofabitch" Nico gasped out while Percy laughed and got up and ran. Nico got up and started chasing his stupid lover around the yard while shouting curses, and Percy laughed like crazy.

 

And somewhere, up in Olympus, a certain Aphrodite fanned herself and giggled uncontrolaby "Oh my" She said while smiling and fanning herself faster "Um...are you okay?" Hermes asked "SHUT UP! My otp is having a moment!" Aphrodite said while making a pink potion appear in front of her "I have a gift to deliver" She said with a smirk. And just like that, she was gone. Hermes pursed his lips and frowned. Then rolled his eyes and shrugged "Girls" He said while shaking his head and walking away.

 

 

 

**FIN~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is the end...or is it?  
> I was thinking that if some of you said 'yes' I'd write a one-shot of Nico's pregnancy. Hehe, that would be fun. But it's totally up to you guys.  
> See ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to anyone who read! So, yeah, tell me what you guys think, if I get some praise I will write the next chapter faster. So leave comments and kudos (if you want)  
> Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this Pernico fanfic, then bless you. Peace out! :p


End file.
